


Curiosity Equals Pleasure

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Megatron wants to try something new. Optimus is all for it.





	Curiosity Equals Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Recently joined a MegaOP server on Discord, and the idea of bottom Megs wouldn't leave me alone. My first attempt at smut, please be gentle with me.

This had to be the most _embarrassing_ thing he would ever do.

The idea had struck one morning when he realized his mate was sleeping on top of him, slender arms wrapped loosely around his neck and engine humming contentedly. Normally he would just think that was cute, but then his mind wandered and he asked himself: what if they switched?

He had tried to wave the thought away, blaming it on drowsiness. It would've been a whole lot easier if he hadn't started _fantasizing_. Strong, gentle hands holding him down, tracing the seams of his armor with agonizing slowness, soft mouth whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Dexterous fingers in his valve, thoroughly stretching him, a thick spike firmly pushing inside, making him feel things he never had. More than once he'd woken up in the middle of the night with his spike ready to pop out. He knew he couldn't keep relieving himself in their shared wash racks forever, hand clamped around his mouth in an effort to minimize the noise. Optimus had already begun to notice something was off, and it wouldn't be long before he started asking questions.

But what if he thought it was a joke? What if he was uncomfortable with the idea? What if-?

_'Shut up, you old fool!'_ Megatron berated himself. _'This is getting you nowhere. Just...fragging ask him!'_

Ex-venting harshly, he stood from the couch and made his way to their berthroom. Opening the door and stepping inside, Megatron faltered slightly at the sight of his mate. He had his back propped up against the wall and was reading a data pad, one shapely leg bent at the knee with the other lying flat. The mask he usually wore had been placed on his nightstand and his exposed lips were relaxed in concentration. _Primus_, how could Optimus not realize how enticing he was?

_'Calm your hormones, idiot.'_

The door closed and Optimus perked his head up and smiled. 

"Finally tired?" he asked, deep baritone making Megatron's knees weak.

"Not really," the former warlord muttered, approaching the berth. "You know you don't have to wait up for me."

"And let you fall asleep by yourself? Never."

Megatron sat on the berth and gripped the edge. He could _feel_ the concern from his mate boring into his back. The data pad clacked onto the nightstand and a warm body sat next to him.

"My spark, is something troubling you?"

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just..."

He had to get it out now or he never would.

"...I need to ask you a question."

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. 

"Go on."

Megatron knew he was starting to blush but forged ahead.

"I...I've been...fantasizing about us...switching roles and...you being on top. Would you...be interested?"

He willed himself not to look at his mate's face. His cooling fans had clicked on and he was starting to fidget. Then a hand reached up and cupped his cheek, turning his helm slowly. Megatron's spark beat wildly at what he saw.

Optimus's optics were _smoldering_. The former warlord didn't dare move as he leaned forward.

"And what, exactly," he whispered, practically purring as he brushed their lips together, "have you fantasized me doing?"

Megatron nearly fainted. This was actually going to _happen_. He almost couldn't believe it.

"I haven't dominated you before, so I have no idea what excites you." Optimus gently pulled his mate's head towards his ear and spoke in such a way he felt his grey body rapidly heat up, "You need to tell me what you want."

"Go slow," Megatron blurted before he could think, "And make me beg for it."

"As you wish."

Optimus kissed him then, simultaneously pushing him onto the berth. Hands groped at whatever plating was within reach and it wasn't long before both of their cooling fans were running at their highest setting. Megatron opened his mouth to let his mate's tongue slip in and they lazily chased each other, intertwining and sliding hotly. The blue bot then sucked his bottom lip and drew away slightly. He took black hands off his aft and positioned them above that grey helm. When is was clear that Megatron wasn't going to budge, Optimus moved down his body, teasing seams and wires as he went, making his mate squirm and suppress a moan. A blue hand casually rubbed a black codpiece until a gasp was heard and it opened instantly. The former warlord arched his back as his mate grasped his spike and started pumping.

He'd been right; the slowness _was_ agonizing. 

It only got worse when he started leaking fluids. Optimus leaned down and licked the tip of his spike before moving on to running his tongue up and down the shaft. Slowly. Deliberately. Megatron willed himself not to move his hands for fear of his mate stopping. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth when warm, soft lips enveloped his spike and began to suck. This wasn't something new to either of them, but the way Optimus was doing it now was; wrapping his tongue around the shaft and sucking hard, hands holding black hips down so they couldn't buck into it. The former warlord squirmed and moaned loudly, desperately wanting to touch, move, _something_. He felt an overload starting to build and closed his optics in preparation...

Until his mate pulled away and squeezed the base of his spike, stopping it short. He let out a disappointed whine.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to make you beg?" Optimus said, looking smug.

Megatron turned his head away. He stiffened when he felt his mate's mouth brush over his ear.

"Beg, my spark," he purred, "And I will prepare you for me."

The former warlord's valve clenched in anticipation. He gulped and tried to think. How did one beg again?

"Please..." he whispered.

"Please what?" Optimus murmured, slowly moving his hand along the spike again.

"Ah...please...I need..."

"You need...?"

"Inside! I...I need you inside me! Please!"

Primus, he never felt more embarrassed in his _life_. His mate smirked and manually opened his valve panel. Lubricant was already starting to leak out and stain the berth. Strong fingers stroked his valve, not yet penetrating. Megatron reflexively clenched and shuddered, gasping loudly. 

"Eager, aren't you? That desperate for my spike?" Optimus asked, licking his lips sensually. 

"Yes! Please, I need-!"

"And you shall have me. But I will not hurt you. Can you be patient for a little while longer?"

Megatron let out a choked gasp when he felt a finger press into his valve, firmly but deliberately. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The finger went in and out at a steady pace, causing lubricant to spill faster. He clutched the berth padding so tightly it almost ripped. A feeling of delirium overwhelmed his mind when a second finger joined the first and began scissoring his valve open. Optimus hummed in delight as his mate let out a long moan and arched his back. Leaning forward, the blue bot began placing open-mouthed kisses on Megatron's neck, occasionally sucking and licking cables as he went.

"Do you...have _any_ idea...how I feel when I'm with you?" he spoke between kisses.

"Prime-" Megatron panted, shuddering when his mate began nipping his neck.

"There are days when I want you so bad I can't focus and I swear I feel your spike in me then and there, stretching me open and hitting all my hot spots _just_ right...you are pure _intoxication_. Only you can excite me this way."

"Prime...I'm g-going to-"

A pained cry escaped his lips as the fingers pulled out and overload eluded him again. He moaned watching Optimus languidly lick the fluids from his fingers.

"I think you're ready for me," the blue bot rumbled huskily.

Megatron watched as his mate opened his own codpiece to reveal a throbbing spike, lubricant dripping from the head. If the former warlord wasn't hot before, he was absolutely scorching now. He struggled not to squirm as Optimus positioned his spike and slowly started pressing inside. There was some pressure as his valve walls spread to accommodate the generous spike, but otherwise there was no pain. They both gasped when the spike was fully sheathed, nearly overloading from the intensity of it all. Megatron felt his arms twitch and they were swiftly held down by his mate.

"I'm in control, remember?" the blue bot said, smirking mischievously. 

"Optimus..._please_...move, I need-" Megatron tried to speak but was cut off by a pair of lips kissing him passionately. He moaned when he felt the spike draw away and slowly but firmly thrust back in. The languid, steady pace of pull, thrust, pull, thrust made the former warlord pant harshly and his strained pleas to go faster fell on deaf ears. His legs were wrapped around his mate's waist and he cried out in pleasured agony as the spike within him thrust impossibly deeper. Primus, was this how Optimus felt when he was on the receiving end? They should have switched sooner.

"Ah...Megatron...I don't think I can hold back much longer," Optimus gasped.

"Don't...please...need to...overload..."

The blue bot leaned in and nipped his mate's neck again while increasing the speed of his thrusts. Gasps and moans filled the room as they both rapidly approached their climax. With strangled shouts, they overloaded at the same time, copious amounts of lubricant splattering over their lower halves and the berth. Optimus slumped on Megatron's chest, attempting to steady his venting. When he looked up again, he saw that his mate had passed out. Chuckling, the blue bot detached his spike from the swollen valve and snuggled into the former warlord's side, closing his optics. 

He hoped they would get the chance to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh, this was a monster to finish. But I still did it, so I'm happy.


End file.
